


this is why nobody gives wilson shrooms

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Wilson is as high as a kite, shrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson is about as high as a kite. Nobody is amused.





	this is why nobody gives wilson shrooms

He'd had a few too many blue mushrooms. Hell, he might've 'sampled' some of the red and green ones as well.

And he was hungry at the time.

So, here comes this idiot, practically staggering towards the nearest tree, then walking into it and mumbling to himself.

Willow attempts to ask him how many fingers she's holding up. His answer is 'yellow'. Or, at least, that's the best she can interpret it as.

She gingerly leads him to the fire and sits him down on the nearest log, to which he responds by staring at his hands. "I think I've got hands," He says.

He remains staring at his hands for some time.

Wickerbottom doesn't even bother commenting on this. She's seen this specific brand of idiocy before on several occasions. She's seen some shit. And it's mostly from Wilson.

That one guy that breaks the naming convention by having an M as the starting letter instead of a W, also known as Maxwell (and his original name being William, which follows the naming convention) is the guy to usher the utterly stupid and very high scientist to his tent so he can attempt to sleep whatever the hell this absolute shit is off.

Wilson responds by muttering 'yellow' again and coming out five minutes later because he thought it was a good idea.

He promptly faceplants into the ground.

Everyone is relieved that they don't have to deal with a very high Wilson for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> intended to be a humor fic while i work on something.


End file.
